Miraxus
by meandmybrokenheart
Summary: This is what happened after Lucy took Mira to Laxus' house. Please not for kids.


**This is the story of what happened after Lucy dropped off Mira a Laxus' house. Umm, so yea let me know what you think. **

**###**

Lucy and Mirajane walked down the road to Laxus' house.

"What are you going to say, when we get their?" Lucy asked Mira

"I don't know. I just hoped that it would come to mind when I saw him or something." Mira answered. The rest of the walk was made in silence. Mirajane thought of all the different scenarios that could happen, thought about how he could slam the door in her face or tell her to stay the hell away from him or even tell her he loves Lisanna. All those thing made Mira dread walking up to his door, and as if like clock work they end up standing right in front of it.

"Hey Lucy?" Mira turned to Lucy, "I think I can do this part on my own."

"Ok, but just in case..." Lucy jumped in front of Mira and rung the doorbell before sprinting down the steps. She turned to see the murderous look Mira was giving her. As she ran off giggling to herself she thought, _haha so worth it._

"What!' Laxus snatched the door open, "I was in the shower." Laxus growled not even noticing it was Mirajane at his door. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and another he was using to dry his hair.

Mira's eyes roamed his body from bottom to top. From his lean cafes, to the towel that blocked the view of toned muscular thighs and protected the gateway to a sensual pleasure. From the thick v that poked out of the top of his towel, to the washboard abs currently dripping with water giving it a deliciously gleaming texture that Mira just wanted to lick all over. To strong pecks with harden nipples, to those ripped biceps and triceps. She look at his lean shoulders and neck, toned and perfect. She look at his perfectly succulent lips that..._Is he smirking?_ Mira thought then realized she had been staring at him this whole time.

"See something you like?" Laxus smirked at Mira as a deep blush heated up her cheeks.

"Can I come in?" She asked not meeting his eyes. Laxus stepped aside to let Mira into his home.

"What's going on?" Laxus asked, not bothering to put on clothes.

"It's about you and Lisanna." Mira said still not meeting his eyes, "I knew everything about you two and I knew that she even asked Master, and I know that he forbade the two of you getting together."

"I already broke it off with her, so what do you want?" Laxus said wanting to get this over with. He wasn't into the little sister he was into the older one but those feelings weren't reciprocated.

"I just need to know...do you love Lisanna?" Mira said finally meeting his eyes. Hope was shining brightly in her heart so that he would say no I love you

"No, I don't." Laxus said flatly.

Mira's hope died just a quickly as it was born, he didn't love Lisanna but he didn't love her either. She wanted him to tell her that he loved her and their was no one better for him than her and that she was perfect and that he had always felt this way.

"Ok, then I guess I'll-" Mira had gotten off of the couch and started walking towards the door when Laxus had grabbed her hand and spun her back towards him. The momentum of this action had caused Mira to accidentally press her body against Laxus' barely dress body.

"Mira..." Laxus whispered her name.

"Laxus..." Mira was breathless.

They could have stood like that for hours and neither would have noticed. They were each caught up in the heat of their bodies. Laxus took his left hand, the one that wasn't holding Mirajane to his body, and cupped her chin, slowly bringing his lips towards hers. When their lips met it was like magic. What happened next went by in a blur. This kiss turned deeper and more sensual as lips kissed and tongues smashed. Soon Laxus was leading Mira back to the couch peeling her dress from her body.

Mira was so wrapped in the heat of Laxus' body, the feel of his mouth on hers, the war of their tongues, she didn't even noticed she was stripped out of everything except for her panties and bra. Laxus had moved his mouth from hers to her neck biting and licking, leaving love marks every place his mouth hit.

"Ahh, Laxus!" Mira moaned. She had her hands wrapped in his hair as his mouth moved to her collar to the top of her breast. He growled at the material covering the prize he really wanted. Tearing it away from her breast with his teeth, he latched on to the pert nipple.

Mira had turned into a mushy mess of moans and feelings. She loved the feel of her Laxus' hair running through her fingers, loved the feel of his damped chest against her dry one, loved the feel of his mouth ravishing her breast. She wanted so badly to yell out how she feels but she knew she wouldn't get the same response.

Laxus nipped Mira's breast causing her to let out a breathy moan. He moved lower down her belly leaving more love bites. He continues to bite, lick, and kiss down her body all the way to the inside of her thighs. Nibbling on taunt skin. Mira watched in anticipation as he pulled her lacey panties down her legs slowly, almost teasingly. She wanted to moan out to him, to tell him how bad she wanted him.

Laxus slowly moved his head between Mira's legs taking a long slow whiff of the easily addictive smell. Mira was going insane wanting him to something. _I wish he would just do something, _Mira thought, _I don't think I can handle thi-_ all words where swept from Mira's mind as she felt Laxus' tongue on her.

"Ahh...ooh...Laxus." Mira was moaning loudly as she moved her hand to his head holding him their. For what felt like hours to Mira, Laxus' tongue brought her release upon release. She was covered in sweat and had become a mumbling moaning mess.

"Laxus please, I can't take it anymore." Mira moaned trying to pull Laxus back up her body.

"Are you sure cause-" Laxus gave her a attentive lick, "I'm just getting started." and he dived back into his long awaited prize.

Mira thought she would pass out from the pressure, she could barley find the strength to talk. Finally Laxus crawled back her body and took her mouth in a long sensual kiss. She could taste her juices all over his tongue and lips from the multiple times he her made cum. She ran her hands down his body to pull off the towel that covered the gateway to heaven. Mira had gotten the towel off and wrapped her hand around his base giving a small squeeze.

Laxus growled at the feel of her hand clutching him. The sensation felt to good to Laxus. He clenched his fist and ground his hips as her ministrations where bringing him closer and closer.

Almost breathless Laxus pulled Mira's hand away pinning both of them above her head. Laxus tried to align himself with Mira but she was wiggling so much. "Be still." Laxus told Mira, but it was in vain. As Mira continued to move impatient with the pace Laxus was trying to move, their legs slipped down off the couch they went.

Mira landed on top and Laxus, straddling his waist. In the gist of it all both mages begin to laugh at their clumsiness. Laxus' chest still shook with laughter and as he lied his hands on Mira's hips. After their laughter died down the dark tint of lust returned to their eyes. Mira leaned down and kissed Laxus as she ground her hips up and down his erection driving them both insane. Finally Laxus couldn't take it anymore, picking Mira up by her hips her slammed her down onto his shaft. Both moaned at the contact that was so long awaited.

Mira began to move her hips in slow motion moaning Laxus' named. She racked her fingernails down his chest and he gripped her hips taking control of the rhythm.

"Ahh" Mira moaned, "Laxus!" Mira moaned as she came for the first of many times.

Laxus flipped them over so that he was on top and began pounding into Mira with a vengeance.

"Faster." Mira moaned her nails digging into his back.

"Ugh." Laxus grunted.

"Please don't stop...I'm so close...please." Mira moaned/begged Laxus.

"FUCK!" Laxus yelled. He could feel himself getting close to his peak. He reached his hand in between their sweat soaked bodies and rubbed her furiously rubbed her clit.

"Oh Laxus!"

"Mira!"

Both moaned each others name as they came. Spent Laxus rolled off of Mira and pulled her in close. Soon you could here the rhythmic breathing of sleeping mages.

###

Mira woke up and rubbed her groggily eyes. She started to get up when she felt a heavy wait on her stomach. Rubbing her eyes again she realized the wait was an arm. After that realization her actions of a couple of hours ago came rushing back to her and a deep blush covered her face as she realized she was necked.

Mira tried to move so she wouldn't wake Laxus but quickly figured that was a futile effort after feeling the rumbling of his chest.

"If you wanted leave all you had to do was say so." Laxus said.

"Its not that I want to leave its just that I have to get back to the guild." Mira told him.

"Ok." Laxus said.

"Can I come back later?"

A smile played on Laxus lips, "just can't stay away...never could." Laxus was smirking.

"Cocky asshole." Mira mumbled

"Heard that." Laxus said smacking her butt, "I'll take you."

"No need I can walk."

"I know you can walk but I said I'm taking you, besides my lightening can travel faster than your legs."

As soon as Mira was done getting dressed she was scooped into Laxus' arms and carried out the door.

"Hold your breath." Laxus mumbled.

"Huh?" Mira tried to tell him she didn't here him but they where already off.

###

As soon as they stopped Mira was puking her heart out.

"I told you to hold your breath." Laxus told her.

"Shut...up" Mira said as she heaved the last of her stomach contents.

"See you tonight." Laxus kissed her forehead then he was gone.

"Yea, see you tonight." Mira said getting ready to walk back into the guild.

"MIRA!" Mira stopped and looked around to see who was calling her name. Soon she saw the figure of Gajeel holding Levy.

"She's in labor." Gajeel panicked.

**###**

**Well, that's how it went down. Let me know what you think . :) **


End file.
